


Unwanted

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: And suffering, Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Set During ME3, back with my favorite biotic babes!!!!, eventually i'll do a whole big fic with these girls, i'm just letting you know now, one day, so much suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Miranda has a confession to make. Jack doesn't want to hear it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hhahaaha....hahahhha.......ha. I blame commander-hot-pants here on AO3 for this prompt while I was stuck in a waiting room. Prompt was: "I love you." "I'd rather you didn't." And agnst was specifically requested, so, here we are.

“I love you,” Miranda whispered, barely louder than a breath.

The silence stretched on, and on, and on, broken only by the soft movement of breath in the air.

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

The low light from the night cycle of the Citadel flooded through Miranda’s kitchen window. It cast the already severe lines of Jack’s features sharply, from her cheeks to her exposed hip bones. Miranda herself remained in the shadow and swallowed. Jack sighed and ran a hand through her hair, stared out the window.

“I’m not built for that shit, princess.” She finally shot her a look, completely devoid of any of the life and emotion she had indulged her with earlier. Cold. “You told me you weren’t either.”

Miranda scoffed. “Because I did it purpose.”

“Sure you didn’t,” Jack quipped, voice oozing sarcasm. “I’m gonna go.”

“Oh, drop the act,” she fired back, stepping into the light, into her space. “It’s old, and tired. And so are we.” Her breath came in ragged bursts. Her anger was hot and heavy, but she was only inches away from Jack now, and that carried a heat all its own. She eyed the woman’s lips before braving those cold eyes again. She swallowed. “The galaxy is at war. If you feel anything at all, you need to tell me.”

Jack uncrossed her arms and stepped back. She didn’t even hesitate. “I don’t.”

Miranda felt the oxygen leave her lungs. She stared at the woman, the impossible woman, she’d come to care for, against anyone’s better judgement. All their stolen nights in Normandy filled her mind. Every fond email, every stolen kiss, always kept in shadow, out of the light. Now it was only Miranda standing in the harsh light from her kitchen, still gaping, pleading, with the jackass of a woman she loved. Jack only stepped further into the shadow, regarding her with disgust before turning away.

She picked up her bag, flung it over her back. With her hand on the door, she glanced back over her shoulder. Miranda still couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe.

“It was fun, princess. I’ll never forget it.”

Miranda almost thought she saw a glimmer of something, anything, flash across the biotics eyes, but then the door was closed, and she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You are all together lovely and wonderful. Any comments and/or kudos are appreciated <3


End file.
